


Smudge

by Albenkind



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Make up on a man, Rough Sex, Switching PoV midway, hints of breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to his new film Crimson Peak, Tom is currently in Toronto. Chris finds out and decides to visit him during his free time, sending him a confusing message that leaves Tom  wondering whether he should give into him again. But he can't say no to Chris. Not to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudge

**Author's Note:**

> After a very long time I could bring myself to write something again. I was inspired by this post: 
> 
> http://fancykraken.tumblr.com/post/82365363509/is-it-me-or-does-it-look-like-hes-been-wearing
> 
> And some other candids of Tom looking at his phone rather irritated when he was spottet in Toronto in the past days c: !
> 
> No beta-reader, no second reading to correct possible mistakes so don't hate me if you find any u_u!  
> Also pwp I just wanted them to do the do like that. Enjoy!

-        Chris -

It had been kind of cute to see the confused look on Tom’s face. Chris had been standing at the end of the road, leaning against a silver car that happened to park there. His eyes had been following Tom while he walked down the long street, long legs making firm and long steps. His legs were so long and Chris wanted nothing more than to hold them, to let his hands caress the tender skin there, relishing every inch of it. He could observe Tom looking around, probably trying to make sense of the message he just received of him.

_Hey mate, you look good in that jacket and with your eye makeup. – Chris_

He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle when Tom continued to look around, still confused and not sure if he was supposed to take this seriously until he finally spotted Chris leaning against the car. The Brit sighed and immediately smiled while he walked up to him, arms wide to welcome Chris with a hug.

“Very funny. I already thought it’s a joke.” Tom said with a laugh.

“I heard you were filming in Toronto so I figured I could visit you since I’ve got some free time.”

“It’s good to see you, Chris. Really. But actually I’m on my way to Luke – we still need to discuss a few dates. The next weeks will be busy.”

Damn it. He was hoping Tom would have a little time for him.

“But if you tell me where your hotel is, I could come by in the evening.” Tom suggested.

Success.

“Yes, I’ll send you the address. Don’t come too late.” Chris then said and winked at his best friend.

 

It wasn’t their first time being that intimate. They would meet sometimes. Secretly. When no one was watching. And they never talked about it afterwards. It was just a very intense moment they were both sharing and then – nothing. Chris figured Tom was ashamed of doing something like this – but really, if anyone should be ashamed it had to be Chris himself. He was cheating on his wife. He didn’t want to of course, he really loved Elsa. But with Tom… he couldn’t hold himself back. Charming, beautiful, ingelligent Tom. He loved everything about him and in moments like this, when they were alone he couldn’t just let these chances pass.

“Why did you stop?”

Tom’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, I- I was caught in my thoughts. Looking at you.” Chris replied, grinning widely. He loved the fact that Tom had agreed to his wish and didn’t wash off his eye makeup. Mascara and eyeliner – very subtle thought. But it was enough to make Tom’s eyes even bigger and his face more feminine. Chris couldn’t quite put his finger on the reason but he loved seeing Thor like this. It was utterly arousing to him and because it was Tom, Chris wasn’t ashamed of telling Tom what he was into. About his fantasies. Because he knew Tom would never laugh – it was quite the contrary even. He always agreed eagerly, almost as if he’d been waiting for Chris to ask something even more kinky. And the more they did this – the bolder they got by now.

“You look amazing, Tom.” Chris muttered, placing a gentle kiss to his jawline, making Tom gasp. Chris knew about his sensitive spots by now and he never missed them. It was a good thing that they knew each other so well so it was not that hard to figure out what Tom liked him to do. He let out small noises all the time and it left Chris blissfully satisfied. He loved it when he was able to make Tom writhe beneath him. He loved it when he twitched, when his body trembled because of his hands and his mouth. And tonight he would do exactly the same.

 

-        Tom-

He couldn’t say no to Chris.

_Can you come to my room tonight?_

Of course. Yes, Chris.

_Can you leave the makeup on?_

Of course I can.

...

…

He felt bad about it. Chris wasn’t the type to be unfaithful, he knew that. Chris never cheated on Elsa and Tom knew he loved her and his children. But he could see the slight change in his behavious whenever they were alone. Whenever they were in private. They’d kiss each other for hours like today. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Tom had felt a rough push and he found himself pressed against the wall with Chris’ body pressing against his own. He was so close to him it almost hurt – but Tom liked it like that.

He didn’t even hesitate a single moment when Chris leaned closer, pressing their lips together into a firm kiss, lingering, hands entangled in his hair while Tom willingly opened his mouth, welcoming Chris’ tongue inside his mouth. It was the same taste he was so used to and the same taste he loved, even if his mind still reminded him that he shouldn’t do this. Every time. He thought about it every time they did this but in moments like this Tom couldn’t find himself to care enough to stop.

And then there was a moment of gentleness. Chris just looked at him all of a sudden and Tom felt nervousness creeping up his spine, twisting his guts. He was looking at his makeup and stopped moving.

“Why did you stop?”

 “Sorry, I- I was caught in my thoughts. Looking at you.”

“You can look at me without stopping.” Tom demanded, leaning down to kiss Chris’ neck gently, letting his tongue trail over his veins, biting into the tanned and warm skin, his nose nudging into the crook of his neck. He could hear how Chris’ breath hitched and it made Tom’s heart jump with joy.

Immediately, Chris’ hands started moving, pushing and pulling at Tom’s clothes, making him help him to undress both of them in total haste. They both acted like they were in a rush – which was not even that ridiculous. He’d seen the Paparazzi that followed him to Chris’ hotel room. They were there and even if the curtains were closed, Tom was always nervous. Up to now, no one had ever seen them getting intimate but who knew? One could never be completely sure.

“Careful. You’re going to stumble.” Chris muttered and right when he said it, they both stumbled about one of Chris’ jeans on the floor, awkwardly entangled limbs struggling to find a hold on something but seconds later they were both lying on the floor instead of the warm bed, half-naked. Chris was still wearing his shirt even if it was unbuttoned and his tie was ripped open just barely, it was still hanging around his neck. Tom used it to pull him close again and he crashed their lips together into another kiss while he felt Chris’ hands fiddling with his jeans, unbuttoning Tom’s trousers successfully.

He wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but Chris seemed to be even more willing tonight than he had been before.

 

-        Chris –

“Turn around for me.” Chris almost ordered and without waiting for Tom to move, he grabbed his hips firmly, flipping him over so Tom was lying on his stomach. But it was not enough. He wanted to see his face – wanted to see his pretty makeup during this so the best thing he could do was tilting Tom’s head. He pushed his own trousers down with a swift movement, searching for the condom in his pocket. He wanted to get this over with. He wanted to do this before Tom changed his mind so he didn’t bother to whisper sweet words into Tom’s mouth like he usually did. There were times where they were utterly gentle with each other – but today was different.

Seeing Tom like this made him see red and he wanted to feel all of him.

It didn’t take long for him to pull the condom over his erection and after he was done with it, he leaned over Tom, one of his hand firmly on Tom’s hip while the other moved over his strong and muscular back until he could wrap it around his neck, tilting Tom’s head to the side. He could hear Tom struggling for breath for a moment and he used that moment to guide himself into him, burying himself completely inside of the slightly smaller man with one quick thrust. Tom let out a yelp and his body jerked forward, clenching around him painfully but at the same time he recognized the way Tom’s eyelids fluttering restlessly – something he always did when he was aroused.

“Are you alright?” Chris asked, just to be sure Tom was really in no pain. Or not more pain than necessary. Because if he went in like this, without any preparation, there was no way that Tom didn’t feel at least a slight pain.

“Just move!” Tom demanded breathlessly, nails trying to dig into the cold floor. But there was nothing to hold on to.

At that, Chris did exactly what Tom wanted him to do – he moved.

His hips rutted forward while his eyes were fixed on Tom’s beautiful and enchanting profile. His eyes were closed so he could clearly see the thin line of Eyeliner that went across the lid. It was smudged at one area and it faded away into a light grey tone, running down his cheek just a little as if someone tried to rub it away with a tissue. And – Christ – his lashes. Because of the Mascara, his lashes looked even longer than they already were! It was wonderful and when this thought crossed his mind, Chris gave him another harsh thrust, making Tom cry out I pleasure. It was a long, low moan and Tom’s lips parted widely, remaining open as he took in deep breaths, still struggling with breathing because Chris was holding his throat.

He knew where Tom’s limits were and if he’d ever accidently pass these limits then Tom would use their safe word. Everything was fine so Chris didn’t see a reason to stop. And he was grateful for that because it just felt so completely perfect. He leaned forward, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead between Tom’s shoulderblades, thrusting faster into him. He gritted his teeth and only managed to hold back a few louder moans but he couldn’t hold all of them back. The sensation was too strong and Chris gave into it completely, letting himself fall like Tom did.

And oh- Tom’s moans and gasps and his yelps were music in his ears. And then he moved his hand from Tom’s hip to his erection, wrapping it firmly around him. He could already feel precum dripping from his tip so he wiped it off with his thumb, moving his hand up and down in the same rhythm as he thrust into Tom’s tight entrance that was so blissfully arousing and satisfying…

“Chris, please…” Tom begged and Chris felt his own cock twitch at the sound of Tom’s breathless and hoarse voice.

He then used more pressure after his plea, moving his hand a bit faster which made Tom’s body tremble violently and Tom even moved against him, making Chris curse. He could feel himself getting close but he refused to let go until Tom had experienced his orgasm as well. Sweat was already dripping from his chin down to Tom’s back and when the moment finally came, Chris could feel Tom’s seed over his fingers and his muscles clenching around him. It was even tighter now and the last two, three thrusts into him pushed him over the edge as well.

Chris took his time to ride through his orgasm, moving back and forth a couple of times more until the feeling slowly ebbed away and he let himself sink on top of Tom carefully, listening to his heavy breathing. Tired eyes were searching for Tom’s face. His makeup was completely smudged now because of the way he was sweating because of Chris’ treatment and because his face had been literally rubbed over the floor due to the force of the movement of Chris’ hips.

Grinning happily, Chris let his thumb run over Tom’s eyelid, relishing the sight. Tom looked exhausted. But so was he.

 

-        Tom –

After taking a quick shower the next day, Tom toweled himself and got dressed. He was already too late for his date with Luke and he hoped he wouldn’t keep asking him where he was all the time. Like all the time when they had these kind of encounters, neither of them talked about it. After they were done, both simply moved to the bed and fell asleep, completely exhausted. The next day both of them showered and got dressed. The only thing Tom could hear was the ruffle of their clothes – nothing else.

Moving to the door to leave, Tom could feel how his lower back and his buttocks hurt pretty badly with every step he took. Chris had been especially rough today and Tom knew why that was. And he liked it. He liked it when Chris was so possessive over him but this kind of pain wasn’t particulary helpful for shooting today. But now he couldn’t change it anyway so complaining was not an option.

Letting out a sigh, Tom watched Chris dressing himself as well, putting on the shirt that fit him perfectly again.

“I’m going to work.” Tom said.

“I’ll come along. I’m starving.”

“…”

“…”

“How long until you have to return to Australia?”

“A while.”

“Should I come back in the evening?”

“That’d be nice.”

Tom waited a moment longer, looking at Chris to wait if something else would follow. But he just followed him outside without saying anything else. It was like always – pretending that nothing happened. But as long as neither of them would complain about it, it would stay like this. They were silent while they walked down the hallway and left the large hotel. As they both already guessed, the Paparazzi was there and he could see them taking pictures of them out of the corner of his eyes. But it was alright – neither of them left any marks on the other one’s body. There was no reason to be nervous.

What neither Tom nor Chris saw though was the fact that some of Tom’s eyeliner was smudged on the collar of Chris’ shirt.

 


End file.
